


Poolside Service

by the_albatross



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Pool Cleaner AU, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/pseuds/the_albatross
Summary: Alaska has just discovered her father hired a new pool cleaner...one with a snarky attitude and a fondness for skimpy little bikinis.Inspired by a request on AQ a few months ago  -'Prompt: Alaska is a spoiled little daddy's girl. Willam is her exact opposite. Willam gets a summerjob working for Alaska's family (maybe cleaning the pool or whatever) '
Relationships: Willam Belli/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Willam Belli/Manila Luzon/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Um...who is that?”

Alaska glanced over to Manila, who was staring out the oversized kitchen window with a look of mild confusion on her face. Curious, Alaska set aside the smoothie she had just made and joined Manila in gazing out into the yard. Even without her friend pointing it out, Alaska immediately caught sight of another young woman hanging out around her family’s pool. She was kneeling at the ledge dipping something into the water but it was too far to see what. The one thing Alaska _could_ see ( _though just barely_ , she thought to herself) was the absolute tiniest little electric blue bikini. The straps were so thin it was a wonder they hadn’t snapped yet!

“No clue,” she drawled out contemptuously. Spinning around in a sharp turn, she yelled out, “Dad?”

In about five seconds her father came shuffling into the kitchen with a pleasant but rushed look on his face. “What is it, hun?”

Silently, both Alaska and Manila pointed again out the window. His brow furrowed at the odd behavior from the pair and he too took a second to glance outside and make sense of the scene. His eyes darted around the large expanse they were lucky to call a backyard until they finally rested on a figure quite familiar to him.

“Oh,” he laughed out, walking over to the refrigerator to search for a quick snack. “That’s just Willam. The new pool hand.”

Manila seemed satisfied enough with the answer and let out a small noise of understanding but Alaska found herself becoming mildly annoyed. “Why didn’t you mention we were getting a new pool cleaner?”

“I did, sweetie,” her father patiently reminded her between bites of a chilled apple he had picked out. “Last week... _Twice_.”

“Huh,” she huffed out. Try as she might, she could find no memory of that conversation but if her father said that he had told her, she believed him. It was still frustrating though. She liked to be told these things well in advance, not have them sprung on her without warning! Not that it’d really change her and Manila’s plans to sunbathe today but a heads up would have been nice regardless.

Dragging herself back to her smoothie, she took a thoughtful swig and tried to push away her nagging sense of feeling inconvenienced. Having finished his apple in just a few bites, her father quickly reverted back to his rushed and frantic mood as he asked rather desperately, “You haven’t seen where I left the files for the Ramirez project, have you? I’ve searched all over my study and the den and can’t find a single paper.”

A smile found its way to both Alaska and Manila’s lips as they shared a knowing look. Both girls were all too familiar with this habit. He would leave papers scattered all around the house in spots where he was ‘sure he wouldn’t forget them’ and come the next morning, his mind would totally blank on where they went. More than once Manila had come over to the house in the midst of his panicked searching, only to be roped in and hunt for the missing project plans. Seems today would be one of those days until Alaska piped up with a helpful, “You left them in a portfolio by the front door. On the little table where you drop your keys, I think.” Then as he dashed off in search of the papers, she added in just for Manila’s benefit, “And last night he swore up and down there was no way he could forget them since he’d have to pick up his keys on the way out anyway.”

Manila snickered at the statement and went to claim the last of the smoothie left in the blender for herself. In the meantime, they heard a very triumphant call of, “Found them! Thanks, hun! I’ll be out in five minutes.”

Rolling her eyes, knowing full well it’d be at least another 10 minutes before he was gone, Alaska focused on her attention on her phone and her half-finished drink. A flash of movement out the window caught her eye but in a second it was gone. That forced the new pool girl back into her thoughts.

“Shouldn’t he have hired a pool _boy_ , instead?” she asked stormily, chewing on her straw.

Manila laughed at the question, a wide smile on her face as she teased, “Wow. Sexist.”

“I’m not!” Alaska insisted. “But who ever heard of a pool _girl_? I mean, can she even do all the things a pool boy can?”

“And what exactly does a pool boy do?” Manila challenged with an annoying smirk settled firmly on her lips. Her eyes _dared_ Alaska to respond, in fact she was practically begging for it. But she knew she had Alaska cornered. The pink rising to Alaska’s cheeks proved that she had no sort of comeback or reasonable argument. “You really have no idea, do you?” Manila teased.

Grumbling, Alaska replied softly, “Shut up.” Then after thinking for a moment added in, “I just don’t see why we need a pool _person_ anyway.”

Manila might have had more to say but in that moment, Alaska’s father swept into the kitchen again, this time grabbing the cell phone he left by the sink at some point, and mentioned casually, “Because last year it got absolutely filthy with no one actually swimming in it for days on end.” That was true, Alaska and her friends mostly just sunbathed or when they did go in, it was just for a languid float along the surface. “Besides, she’ll be doing more than just cleaning the pool.”

“I bet,” Manila snickered, earning a swift kick to the shin from her friend.

Failing to notice the glare on his daughter’s face, he also suggested with a playful undertone, “And if you’re so concerned, you’re welcome to join Willam in cleaning up the back yard...or take her place entirely.”

His smile was pleasant but also quite serious. As soon as Alaska realized that, she put forth her sweetest, most appeasing grin and politely declined, “No, thank you.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Finding her father standing firm on this subject, Alaska opted to let the conversation end there. Nodding his head, he turned around to slip out of the kitchen one final time, but as he made his exit, he implored her, “She’s about your age... _try_ to get along.”

Sighing, she relented, “I will.”

“Good girl...Now I just need to find the case for my laptop.”

“Try the closet in your office,” she called out, “You probably put it there after your last meeting!”

“Thanks!” came the distant reply.

Despite the topic being closed with her father, Manila did not seem to be inclined to let it drop quite yet. She was looking to have a little fun with it still, Alaska noticed, much to her annoyance. Trying to speed things along, she snapped out, “What?”

“Nothing,” Manila drawled out, her lips curling into a knowing smirk.

Another short-tempered sigh passed Alaska’s lips and with one final sip, she finished off the remainder of her smoothie and left the kitchen’s island to place the glass in the sink. Unfortunately, the sink happened to look out onto the backyard and still standing beside the pool’s edge, she found Willam preparing the scrub-brush and skimmer. She watched her for a moment, trying to figure out exactly why her father hired Willam in the first place. _Probably because_ _she wears bikinis made of tissue and floss,_ she mused suspiciously. _Looks like she’d fuck the first person to offer her a drink._

But as her thoughts began to wander, all too soon she became aware of Manila standing next to her.

“She’s cute, huh?”

“Oh, shut up!” Alaska scoffed, turning away to walk towards her room. 

“Don’t know why you’d rather have a pool boy instead of her.”

“Shut up, Manila,” she warned as her friend followed behind, hot on her heels.

“That skimpy little bikini, looks like it’d fall right off as soon as you touch it, huh? And just look at her body. Perfectly toned with an ass you could bounce a quarter off of," Manila wistfully listed away, "Do you think she has any tan lines anyw-”

Growing more and more annoyed at the situation, Alaska grumbled moodily, “Fuck off.”

Unable to resist taunting her friend, especially given how testy she’d become, Manila proposed with a suggestive smile, “And she’d probably be your best bet getting laid this summer, right? You and her all alone, every day. Wouldn’t it be nice to have your first time by the poolside?”

“Fuck all the way off,” Alaska seethed. But despite how angrily she said it, she couldn’t deny that her cheeks were absolutely burning...nor could she ignore the way her stomach twisted with the suggestion.

******

Half an hour later, Alaska’s father was on his way to work and the girls were ready to spend the day sunbathing. Now that their college was closed for the summer, the pair was more than ready to spend the next few weeks relaxing and unwinding before the next semester started. To Alaska’s mind nothing was more calming than spending a day by the pool chatting with a close friend or two. Manila would much rather stay inside to watch TV, smoke weed and gossip but she conceded that sitting out in the late mornings was nice. The air still had a hint of coolness and the sun wasn’t quite strong enough to be glaring yet. Plus it made getting an iced coffee or daiquiri in the afternoon that much sweeter.

Alaska often had friends coming over to sit poolside or hop in the jacuzzi. On a week with good weather, she usually had someone visiting every other day and more often than not, it was Manila. The pair could easily chat for hours on end and the conversations were usually so engaging that the morning and afternoon would slip by without them really noticing. It truly was the best way to relax after a year of heavy schoolwork.

As the pair took their time setting up the chaise lounge chairs to be situated just right, Alaska couldn’t stop herself from occasionally sneaking a peek down towards Willam. They had been out here for a good five minutes and not once had she looked over. Not even a casual glance to see who had come into the backyard!

A hint of annoyance was starting to emerge in the pit of Alaska’s stomach. Shouldn’t Willam have looked up just once? What if it were her father coming into the backyard to speak with her? Where was the professionalism?

Her lips pressed together in irritation and a soft ‘hmpf’ resounded in her throat.

“What?” Manila questioned.

Alaska felt her jaw clench for a moment before admitting peevishly, “She hasn’t looked over here yet.”

“Well, she is working,” Manila pointed out calmly, a trace of smirk curling at the corner of her lips. “Probably hasn’t even realized anyone else is out here yet.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Alaska muttered with reluctance.

“You know,” her friend teased, “ _You_ could go over there and introduce yourself.”

Alaska stared at her like she was out of her mind. Why in the hell would she do that? Before she could even question Manila’s concerning train of thought, there was a further taunt of, “Mm? What’s the matter? Scared?”

Her tone was designed to get under Alaska’s skin and much to her annoyance, it worked all too well. Feeling a faint heat rising to her cheeks, she insisted, “No!” But Manila was far from convinced. Her eyes dared Alaska to prove her wrong. 

The pair stared each other down for a few moments before Alaska’s patience ran out. “Fine,” she grumbled, swiftly turning around and trying to will away the pink on her face, “I’ll go talk to her.”

“What a brave sacrifice. Now don’t fucking chicken out, bitch!”

After flipping off her friend, Alaska trekked across the patio towards the pool shed. Willam had disappeared inside and was just coming out with a large, and apparently heavy, bucket in hand. She spotted Alaska, that much was evident, but she made no motion to stop what she was doing. A simple glance up and down Alaska’s figure, with no change in expression, and she went about her work in a casual, disinterested manner. It was as if she’d been looking at a fucking tree across the yard!

Another wave of indignation washed over Alaska but she was still determined to introduce herself. It was a matter of pride and of course, to prove Manila dead wrong. Swallowing back her nerves and plastering a friendly smile on her face, she followed Willam to the side of the shed and began, “Um, hi. My name’s Alaska.”

This caused Willam to pause finally. She gave Alaska a brief considering look but in a flash her expression became blank once more and she turned her attention to kneeling on the ground and pulling out a large bag from inside the bucket. As if it were an afterthought, she gave a bored introduction of “Willam.”

“So you’re the new pool cleaner?” Alaska heard herself asking stupidly. She wanted to smack her head on the wall of the shed but that was all she could come up with to say.

Willam’s eyes darted back up to meet Alaska’s. There was something cold and hard about them...judgmental. It left her feeling small and foolish. Willam’s tone certainly didn’t do anything to dispel that thought as she replied slowly, “Yeah.”

Trying to keep her nervous smile intact, Alaska found herself blurting out, “Oh, um, my dad was the one that hired you.” 

_‘I know. I was there,’_ Willam’s expression seemed to imply. The look in her eye became even more critical, as if she was trying to figure out just what to make of the woman standing in front of her. Alaska felt as if every intelligent thought she had was slowly slipping away. She wanted to say something of value but her mind was blank.

Willam on the other hand, had no problem functioning. Tearing a sloppy hole into the plastic bag, she poured a generous helping of something white and almost powdery into the empty bucket. Alaska watched in silence as Willam pulled on the hose left laying on the ground and dropped the open end into the bucket. Motioning for Alaska to step to the side, Willam reached over and turned the spigot handle. Immediately water was heard rushing through the semi-coiled hose and came gushing out into the bucket.

As Willam kept a careful eye on the rising water, Alaska asked, “What are you doing?”

“Working,” came the condescending response, hoping Alaska would take the hint soon. Normally, Willam would have left it at that but thinking better of the situation, she added in, “I’m preparing the shock for the pool. Watch out for that hose,” she warned, seeing Alaska sidestepping in an attempt to be more out of the way.

“What does that do?”

“Kills bacteria, prevents algae from growing,” Willam replied lazily, then seeing the vaguely confused expression on Alaska’s face, she simplified further, “It makes the water pretty.”

This time it was apparent she struck a nerve. Alaska hadn’t missed the patronizing attitude and she was starting to get pissed. She wasn’t stupid...she just...couldn’t think right now! She was trying to be friendly but damn it if Willam wasn’t making her feel like she was pulling teeth just to be polite. Reproachfully, she admitted, “I’ve never done that before.”

“I can tell.”

There was another moment of silence as they both watched the bucket fill with water. Alaska was ready to leave this conversation, she’d had enough of Willam for one day, but as she straightened her posture and looked up, she found Manila walking towards them. 

A warm smile was already fixed on Manila’s lips as she joined the pair and rested her arm casually on Alaska’s shoulder. As she turned off the spigot, Willam gave them both a look of mild confusion and inquired, “Your girlfriend or your dad’s?”

“Neither!” Alaska answered far too quickly, “Manila’s my friend.”

A charming, flirty smile came to rest on Willam lips as she introduced herself to this latest arrival. Unlike her attitude with Alaska, Willam was all too welcoming of Manila. And that just pissed off Alaska even more. She really needed a drink right now, never mind that it was only 10 in the morning.

“Need some help?” Manila inquired politely, gesturing towards the bucket filled almost entirely with milky looking water.

“Thanks,” Willam returned with an appreciative grin, “but I’ve got it.”

As if the bucket was still just as empty as it had been five minutes ago, Willam easily lifted it into the air and made her way towards the pool’s edge. Her arm rippled with a subtle definition of muscles that even had Alaska staring. Manila, however, was more vocal of her surprise. She gave a low whistle and commented with great appreciation, “You sure do.” 

At this Willam gave a half turn and fucking _winked_ at Manila before effortlessly pouring the contents into the pool. The whole scene, all 20 seconds of it, left Alaska feeling flustered and frustrated. Clearly these two were having a moment and she was not about to be the third wheel for _that_. Moodily, she announced, “I’m gonna grab some bottles of water from the kitchen. Anyone want one?” she asked, already turning away.

Manila replied positively while Willam declined, “I’m good.” Then darting her eyes back to Alaska’s retreating form, she called out, “Hey, the hose-”

But it was too late.

Alaska’s feet were caught in the coils and rather gracelessly she stumbled and flailed to keep herself upright. It worked but she could only imagine how ridiculous she must have looked. Like a fucking alien imitating dancing at nightclub probably. 

Struggling to hold back her laughter, Manila forced out an amused, “You okay, Lask?”

“Yeah,” she grumbled, trying to hide her embarrassment, particularly as she disentangled herself from the mess she’d made of the hose. 

If it’d only been around Manila, Alaska was certain she would have brushed this incident off without a second thought. But while Manila tried to hide her amusement, Willam felt no such restraint. Her hideous seal laugh echoed throughout the yard with every gasp for air further fueling Alaska immense hatred of it. 

When Willam was finally able to breathe, she called out to Alaska, “Told you to watch out for that hose!” Having enough of this, Alaska stormed away towards the kitchen but before she was even 5 steps away she heard a muttering of, “Thank god you’re pretty.”

Her stomach flipped again but she was far too angry to take much notice of it. God, why did Willam have to be such a bitch?

Alaska was trying to be nice, like her father asked, and Willam just did not give a shit. She brushed Alaska off like she was nothing, much less her employer’s daughter! If anything she ought to have been the one bending over backwards to be friendly, not Alaska!

Ugh! She could not stand this girl! How was she expected to endure an entire summer of that attitude?

Whatever. If Willam wanted to act like a bitch, then so would Alaska.

******

In the days following this rocky introduction, neither woman’s attitude seemed to improve. Willam was all too eager to focus on her work, whether it was scrubbing or skimming the pool, watering the plants, cutting the grass, or even just cleaning out the pool shed. She’d always ignore Alaska at every possible opportunity. The only time there was a chance she’d pay attention was if Manila stopped by for a visit. _Then_ Willam was all too happy to forget her work and chat for a few minutes.

Alaska, on the other hand, found herself fluctuating between the extremes of ignoring Willam and craving her attention. It always started out the same; she’d tell herself to just forget about Willam in the backyard and go on with her usual routine. Often she’d find herself wanting to just lay out and tan or float in the pool and of course that meant she’d have to see Willam out there. Was it worth the headache and annoyance of Willam’s presence, she’d wonder.

Then she’d find herself arguing back, _But I did all that_ **_before_ ** _she got here! Why should I change my schedule for her_? So it was settled and she’d be off to find a comfortable spot poolside to relax. 

That’d work for maybe an hour or so and then she’d find herself annoyed again. Of course Willam didn’t even acknowledge her.

Before long Alaska would be fuming; she deserved some kind of attention, even if it was just a nod of the head. Where did Willam get off treating her like some kind of intruder in her own backyard?

But then another couple of minutes would pass without Willam even glancing over and Alaska would decide she’s had enough. She would _make_ Willam look at her! And so nearly every day she did something that would catch Willam’s attention, even if only for a second. Maybe it’d be loudly scraping the lounge chairs across the patio as she put them in the perfect spot or sitting right on the pool’s edge to read as Willam makes her rounds scrubbing the walls and floor. Other times she’d prefer to move a chair onto the lawn and relax there. So what if Willam needed to mow? She can go around. 

All it would earn was a contemptuous, mildly annoyed look. Alaska would always flash a charming, if somewhat taunting grin, but before she could enjoy her small victory, Willam would snatch it away and return back to work as if there’d been no interruption at all.

All of this exasperated Alaska, enough so that almost every day she was complaining to Manila or another one of her friends. Manila, as she anticipated, was of little help. She kept insisting that Alaska should just try talking to her. Sooner or later Willam was bound to warm up to her...but Alaska could not see that happening. Willam was just a frigid, stuck up bitch and why should Alaska try to get to know her at all?

Once or twice, she even tried complaining to her father about Willam’s attitude but all he ever did was defend her! He told Alaska that Willam was there to do a job and by the looks of it, she was taking it seriously. Alaska shouldn’t be bothering her anyway; she was there to clean up the backyard, not entertain Alaska’s need for constant attention.

Alaska would argue she didn’t need to be the center of attention, she just wanted some friendly acknowledgement but her father would always give her That Look and she’d drop the conversation. It didn’t stop her from grumbling about it later though.

It frustrated her that everyone seemed to be on Willam’s side! What was so great about her anyway? It’s not like she was some innocent little angel. She’d go out of her way to annoy Alaska too!

Once when Alaska had been chatting away on her live feed, Willam felt the sudden urge to go cut the fucking grass! It completely drowned out her voice and she was forced to end the live early. And as soon as she rounded on Willam with an irritated frown, that fucking bitch just smiled and waved at her! 

That stupid, cheeky, full of herself grin! It was probably the only time that Willam had actually smiled towards her, apart from when she was laughing that first day.

When Alaska mentioned the matter to her father, he simply stated, “Well, mowing the lawn is part of her job. You could have just gone inside if you wanted to keep chatting with your friends.”

Useless.

Then another instance; Willam was skimming the pool but it was hot and Alaska wanted to float on the surface. So she did, Willam could skim around her she figured. All was fine and good for the first few minutes but Alaska’s pool float always found its way towards the area Willam seemed to be working in. _That wasn’t her fault!_ Willam saw things differently and as soon as she was finished, she reattached the water feature she’d removed earlier from one of the pool’s jets. The same jet Alaska was about to be floating past. The result was a fountain of water streaming down and thoroughly spraying Alaska. It absolutely soaked her freshly highlighted hair. She ended up abandoning her float and climbing out of the pool.

“What if I’d been reading something?” she argued.

“But you weren’t, princess,” Willam declared with a smug little grin, “A little water never hurt anyone.”

“My hair was just highlighted _yesterday._ I’ll tell my dad about this,” Alaska threatened.

“He’s the one that asked me to replace the fountain as soon as I was done skimming. Can’t go ignoring _his_ orders, now can I?”

Alaska had no response. She stormed away back inside the house to grab a stiff drink and try to brush out the newly formed knots in her dripping wet hair.

******

Alaska was not about to let that last incident go without a fight. If Willam was so concerned about doing as her father asked, then she would certainly use that to her advantage. 

She invited Manila over again, tempting her with her favorite wine and the promise of going into the city that afternoon for a pick-me-up from their favorite cafe. Shortly after Manila arrived, the pair found their way outside and made themselves comfortable on the lounge chairs. The summer sun was beating down and within the hour they felt a stronger drink was in order.

“Willam,” Alaska called out in a musical voice, smiling sweetly as the woman in question turned around, “Would you be a dear and fetch us some drinks from the kitchen?”

Scoffing, Willam was quick to retort, “I’m the pool hand, not a butler,” and returned to scrubbing the pool’s walls.

“But my dad said you’d be helping out with everything in the yard,” Alaska recalled with a dramatic pout, “And _we’re_ in the yard.”

Rotating back around, Willam didn’t bother to try hiding the irritation and disgust on her face. _Why couldn’t Alaska just let her work in peace for once?_

Even Manila looked mildly embarrassed by this behavior. She gave Alaska a light kick to the shin and muttered something along the lines of ‘Knock it off!’ Yet Alaska remained undeterred. She had a challenging look in her eyes and a smug smirk on her face as if daring Willam to try and say ‘no’ once more.

Pausing to think to herself for a moment, a slow, devious smile worked its way onto Willam lips and all too easily she gave in with pleasant, “You know what? Fine. I’ll go make you a drink.”

Dropping the extended brush, she flashed one last grin back at the women and slipped away inside the sunroom. Immediately, Alaska was suspicious but she couldn’t just run off and follow her! That’s what Willam wanted right? She’d probably just hang out in the kitchen for a few minutes, get herself something to drink and then return empty handed...or maybe she’d just bring back a single drink for Manila.

Ugh!

The more she thought about it, the more Alaska’s blood boiled. Then finally after about six or seven minutes, Willam returned with cocky smirk and a fucking _tray_ holding two mixed drinks. Mockingly, she held out the tray in showy fashion for the women to pick up their glasses and cooed, “Enjoy.”

Scornfully, Alaska looked at the drink in her hand and accused, “You did something to this, didn’t you?”

“That’d be unprofessional.”

Snapping her gaze back to the infuriating woman before her, Alaska declared coldly, “That’s not a denial.”

“No…,” Willam agreed with a thoughtful, considering smile, “It really isn’t, huh?”

With that last statement, she flounced away and resumed her work cleaning the pool. She spared no more attention for the other women and that pissed Alaska off to no end. She was absolutely seething as she watched Willam ignore her like she didn’t exist. But as she turned to Manila to comment, she saw her friend raising the glass to her lips. “Don’t drink that!” she cried out in alarm.

Confused, Manila paused, lowered her glass, and asked, “What? Why?”

“She did something,” Alaska argued, glancing over at the pool cleaner, “I know she did!”

Rolling her eyes, Manila firmly ignored her friend and took a confident sip. Finding nothing wrong with it, except perhaps a bit weaker than she would have preferred, she shrugged her shoulders and noted, “Tastes fine to me. Aren’t you gonna-”

“No.”

Eyeing up the drink in Alaska’s hand, she proceeded to ask, “Then can I-okay, nevermind.” As she began to speak, Alaska was pouring out the drink onto the stony patio. What a waste of good alcohol.

As soon as the contents were emptied, Alaska stormed off with her glass towards the direction of the sunroom. As she left, Manila could hear her grumbling, “God, I can’t believe her!”

******

That night Alaska took the first chance she got to complain to her dad about this ordeal but he was far from sympathetic. If anything, he hardly seemed to be listening to her in the first place. “I _know_ she did something to the drinks!” she repeated once more, stamping her foot as she tried to demand her father’s full attention.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he set aside some of his work papers and turned his focus towards Alaska. His eyes shone with patience and skepticism as he pointed out calmly, “It’s not her job to make drinks for you and your friends. And didn’t you say Manila drank hers?”

“Yes, but-”

“And there was nothing wrong with it?”

“Well, yeah,” Alaska conceded, “But...but that doesn’t mean she didn’t do anything to mine!”

Smiling pleasantly at his daughter, he inquired with a placid tone, “But how can you know if you didn’t even try it?”

Alaska was stunned. How could her father still take Willam’s side? Over his own daughter? Recognizing that she wasn’t going to win this round either, she turned to storm away back to her room. As she left, she heard her father asserting, “You’re instigating.” There was an unspoken addition of ‘ _So stop it’_ but she ignored that sentiment. No, if anything it just pissed her off even more that no one, even her father, could see that Willam was the one who started all of this! She was the one who treated Alaska like she was nothing...worse that the dirt and grime she cleaned from the pool. It was all her fault and Alaska was _not_ going to let this go!

*******

Every day felt like a battle of wills between Willam and Alaska. Willam did her best to continue her work undeterred but those stormy glares day in and day out were starting to bug her. Almost every day Alaska seemed to make it her mission to annoy Willam at least once. Her favorite as of late was blaring some god-awful music the entire time she was outside.

It was Willam’s fault that Alaska even found out she disliked the music so much. She had asked through gritted teeth for Alaska to switch to another station or turn the volume down but of course that spoiled little brat just grinned at her and cranked the volume up even higher. God, this music was grating on her nerves! Even dead silence for the rest of her life would be better than having to listen to this or Alaska’s irritating voice as she chatted away on her live.

The one good thing about today was that Willam had a plan. The grass was finally long enough to warrant a cutting. A nice, drawn out one if she had anything to say about it. As soon as Alaska planted herself on the lounge chair and turned on that god-awful channel on Spotify, Willam went straight to work. Even the loud droning of the mower was far more dulcet than those whiny experimental pop songs blaring from the outdoor speakers.

However, that didn’t stop Alaska in the slightest. She simply turned the volume to its max, smugly smiling away knowing that eventually Willam would have to stop. But until then, Willam was thoroughly enjoying any kind of break she could get from that noise they called music.

As she completed her passes from the very edge of the lawn and moved closer to the center, another thought occurred to her. Just a little bit of payback…

It wasn’t much but damn it, if it wouldn’t feel satisfying.

Normally, Willam would do her best to direct the spray of clippings back into the areas she’s already cut. No sense cutting the same clippings twice. And it kept the debris from collecting along the patio’s edge. Today, however, that was the last thing to concern her. She made her passes ever closer towards the stones...and certain pieces of furniture. At first Alaska was unaware of what was happening, the passes hardly causing more than a small breeze. But on the next pass, the realization began to set in. Then the fourth...she, her chair, towel, and drink were _covered_ in the clippings.

A wave of rage washed over her face as she rounded on Willam and the riding mower. Willam just smiled brightly and waved back as she geared up for the next pass. Alaska however, wasn’t going to wait that long. She gathered up her towel and drink and marched right to the edge of the pool.

With Willam’s full attention on her, she poured out her grassy drink into the water and stared right into Willam’s furious eyes. Her towel came next. She emptied all of the contents above the pool, littering the surface with far more grass than she would have expected. Most of it clumped together but a fair amount was already spreading out over the expanse of the water. As she gave the towel one final shake, her fingers slipped (that’s what she’d swear to later) and the towel escaped her grasp.

It fell into the water, floating for just a moment before starting to sink. Willam was already storming up to Alaska’s side by the time it was half submerged.

“Pull it out,” she commanded, her voice cutting like ice.

Alaska let out a dismissive scoff and argued, “You’re the pool cleaner. _You_ do it.”

The pair stared at each other long until Willam finally had enough of Alaska and just _everything,_ and was the first to pull away. She walked back to the pool shed and pulled out the skimmer, carefully dipping it into the water and picking up the submerged towel. Once it reached the surface, the weight was more apparent and as soon as she could, she dumped the soaked mess onto the patio, well away from where it could fall in again.

Alaska watched in angry silence as Willam skimmed away the grass floating on the surface and emptied the mesh bag on top of the towel. Figuring that was the end of this round, a cocky little smirk began curling at the edge of her lips but Willam shocked her once again. Tossing the skimmer aside, she calmly walked away from the pool’s edge...but not in the direction of the forgotten mower. No, she was heading straight for the gate.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Alaska demanded to know, sprinting to catch up to her.

Willam stopped in her tracks, slowing turning around to give Alaska the full strength of her rock hard gaze. There was no room for argument, no uncertainty as she proclaimed, “I’m done.”

With that final statement, she continued on towards the gate, thoroughly ignoring Alaska’s protests that she stay and finish out the day. For all it was worth, Alaska might as well have been talking to the fence or a tree. Willam’s mind was made up and nothing was changing that. She calmly entered her car and drove off without another look at Alaska nor the house.

It was as Willam disappeared down the street that the reality of how badly she fucked up really set in for Alaska. She could only imagine how furious her father was going to be once he found out later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to @veronicasanders for beta-ing

Well, as expected, she got thoroughly chewed out. She tried to defend herself, stating that Willam wasn’t innocent in this situation either, but very soon she realized he was not going to listen to her excuses. He ranted about how disrespectful she had been, how she should know better...how _disappointed_ he was with her.

That part really stuck. She felt like crying towards the end of it but she bit back her tears. If she hadn’t, she might have missed what her punishment was.

“Until I can find another pool cleaner, _you_ will be taking care of it,” he ordered.

Stunned, she choked out, “But I...I don’t know-”

“ _Learn_. Google it. Watch a video on Youtube. But you _will_ figure it out.”

That was the end of it.

Alaska texted Manila immediately afterwards and told her what had happened. _Well, it was your fault,_ she said. Not helping.

But she did concede a little to helping Alaska figure it out. She wouldn’t do the physical parts, after all, _she_ certainly wasn’t going to anger Alaska’s father, but she would help search for videos to explain pool maintenance. Between them, they probably looked through about 50 or so resources on how to take care of a pool, jacuzzi, and a backyard. There were so many things to worry about aside from the obvious dirt issue. There was algae and chlorine levels. Making sure the pumps were all running and cleaning out the filters. Aside from that, Alaska had to keep the area around the pool looking presentable too. That meant watering the flowers and weeding, mixing up plant food and cutting the grass.

God, it was so much _work_!

Willam made it look so easy, if a bit time-consuming.

And lord how her body ached! Did Willam feel like this at the end of every day, too? Alaska’s arms felt like throbbing, heavy pieces of stone ready to just fall off at any given moment and her back...it was a wonder it hadn’t snapped in two yet.

As she lay in bed trying to think about anything other than how sore her muscles were...her mind would often wander back to Willam. The first two days, Alaska was miserable and she blamed it on physical exhaustion and the blazing summer sun. The third day, she was still unhappy but also a little...empty? Was that it? She just couldn’t figure out why at first but then a thought flashed through her mind. _Willam_. She couldn’t explain it. She still blamed Willam for this mess but there was a growing ache in her chest. A kind of dull, ever present panging that just hurt for no good reason. Or so she thought.

The fourth day, she let herself explore this idea further. She was still angry with Willam but she also kind of understood why Willam was a bit short with her. The work was certainly not fun. There were a lot of things to occupy her mind and another person screwing around...it was easy to get on her nerves. Even with Manila helping in the beginning, it was hard not to snap at her sometimes. Alaska would just get so frustrated because she didn’t understand what she was doing and then the physical pain?

Willam must have the patience of a saint, certainly not the mouth of one, for putting up with Alaska’s antics for so long.

She felt really... _awful_ about it. It wasn’t fair to Willam that she treated her that way, even if she’d been a bit sarcastic in the beginning. She just wanted to do her job after all.

As Alaska mulled over those thoughts, another feeling came into being. She kind of missed Willam. The way she would challenge Alaska, she figured. It wasn’t often someone did that, at least not so frequently or abrasively. It’d been a little bit fun, she had to admit. But there was something more and by the fifth day, she figured out what. 

She just plain missed _seeing_ Willam. Even if they didn’t talk, Alaska did sort of like to look at her. Her smile was so infectious, even when it was teasing. And watching how carefully she controlled her body as she cleaned the pool...it was mesmerizing. Alaska just didn’t want to admit that, or that Manila was right...Willam was kind of cute. When she wasn’t glaring Alaska down that was...Ugh, this was such a fucking mess!

And since she didn’t know who else to turn to other than her best friend, of course she called Manila right away.

“You were right,” she groaned out, half muffled by the pillow covering her face.

“Usually am,” came the smart-ass reply, “but for what specifically this time?”

“Willam…”

“Yeah, and?”

“She’s cute...and I’m a bitch. A total fucking spoiled ass bitch.”

“Go on.” It was impossible not to hear the smile in Manila’s voice. God, she did love to be right...and to hear about it.

“I just...I’m an idiot.”

“We know this, honey,” Manila consoled her in that special sickenly sweet tone she’d always use to get on Alaska’s nerves. “That’s nothing new.”

Alaska groaned again, smashing her face further against the pillow for a moment. “I don’t know why I couldn’t just talk to her like you said. Instead, I just...made her day miserable, probably.” Then softly, she admitted, “I wish I could apologize to her.”

“You probably can.”

“How?”

“Well, your dad must have some way to contact her, right? She probably hasn’t changed her number...not yet, at least. But I wouldn’t try Facebook, though. I can see her blocking you after that first day. I know I would.” 

“Fuck you,” Alaska muttered, tired from the day’s work and her own mental exhaustion. “But that’s a good idea. I’ll ask tomorrow, after I can move my legs again.”

*******

The following morning, Alaska caught her father as he rushed around the house trying to find everything he needed to take into work. Very politely, she asked if he still had Willam’s contact information.

“Trying to bribe her into coming back?” he asked sarcastically.

“No...I want to apologize.”

He stopped dead in his tracks and gave her a considering look. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he weighed out the pros and cons of giving her that information. Finally, after a few beats, he conceded, “Alright. Let me see if I can find it when I get to the office, okay? Now, have you seen my cell phone anywhere?"

******

Two hours later, Alaska was back to working outside. The air was still cool and the neighborhood held a calm silence. It was kind of nice, especially if she did something low energy like scrubbing the pool. She was almost halfway done, having just moved from the shallows into the deep end, when she heard a car coming up the road. It didn’t pass, but instead stopped right in front of her house. _Dad probably forgot something again,_ she figured and kept on with her work.

The gate clicked open, not too unusual, but when she turned her head up to greet her father, she found Willam instead. She almost dropped the pool brush in shock but the second she felt it slipping past her fingers, she held on for dear life and pulled it from the water.

“Heard you had something to say to me,” Willam said coldly as soon as she was close enough.

“Yeah,” Alaska replied, still trying to reign in her shock. “I wanted to apologize.”

Willam stayed silent, her brow arching as if to say, _‘I’m listening.’_

That threw Alaska off, this whole situation had. She expected that once she had Willam’s number she’d wait a few minutes to think of exactly what she wanted to say but being blindsided like this...her mind was blank. No, wait, that wasn’t quite true. There were plenty of thoughts running through her head but they all flew around so quickly she couldn’t think of which to start with. Every time she’d try to grasp onto one train of thought, it would disappear or slip away just out of reach. All she could do was stand there like a deer in headlights waiting something solid she could grasp onto.

Willam, as expected, was not that patient. She was all but tapping her foot as she waited for Alaska just to say _something_. After a few moments, when it became clear Alaska was frozen, she crossed her arms and let out a peevish, “Well?”

“I’m sorry!” Alaska blurted out. There was more she wanted to say but this was a start. She had just needed something to get her going and this was as good as any. “I was a bitch. A total fucking spoiled, god awful, whiny-ass bitch to you. And you really don’t deserve that. You just wanted to do your job and I probably made it a nightmare for you-”

“Yeah. You really did.”

“I’m sorry,” Alaska repeated again, remorse filling her voice as her shoulders sunk. “I don’t know why I couldn’t just talk to you like a person. I wanted to. Then I tried and got scared and...it was just easier to act like a brat. To pretend you don't have feelings and...I was wrong.”

Willam’s eyes rolled at the confession but with the slight shake of her head, Alaska could a smile forming at the corners of her lips. It was hard to tell if she found this amusing or just ridiculous.

“My dad made me take over your job and it sucks,” she explained emphatically. “It sucks so fucking bad. You’re out here every day in the hot sun. You have to constantly move around and carry things. How do you even do this?” she asked, or rather whined. “Everything hurts by the time you’re done and then you have to get up and do it again the next day. It’s awful!”

At this, a smile fully broke out across Willam’s face. She laughed openly and loudly, unable to even pretend she had any sort of control over it. “You get used to it,” she said once she’d calmed down a little. “Some days are worse than others but eventually it stops hurting so much.”

Ruefully, Alaska let out a quiet “Good to know,” as she silently hoped her father would find another pool cleaner before it reached that point. But at the moment she had her doubts. So far he made no mention of interviewing anyone else for the job. Alaska was slowly becoming resigned to her fate for the rest of the summer.

Tilting her head to the side with a lopsided grin, Willam questioned, “You really haven’t done anything like this before, have you?”

“No,” Alaska admitted, her cheeks beginning to feel warm. “There was always someone else to do it.”

“Figures,” Willam muttered. She gave Alaska a once over and deciding that she seemed sincere enough, she jutted her head towards some of the patio furniture. Once the pair made themselves comfortable on opposite facing lounge chairs, Willam had a small apology of her own to make, “Listen, I’m sorry, too. You were trying to be friendly that first day and I could’ve been nicer. I was already going into this thinking I wouldn’t like you cause…” she trailed off at this leaving Alaska curious as to what she was thinking about.

“Why?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Willam stayed silent for a few moments. It looked as if she was trying to find the right words but ultimately she just settled for the truth, “You just looked like a spoiled brat, to be honest. Like that perfect hair and manicure, the expensive sunglasses. And that tiny bikini-”

“Pot meet kettle.”

“Hey,” Willam laughed out, “I don’t like tan lines, okay?” Then letting her voice grow soft, “I thought you were just gonna be a bitch right away so I got my claws out, too. You weren’t like that, not at first, I mean. I guess I started it.”

“How’s about we just agree we were both at fault here?” Alaska offered a smile. “And start over?”

Willam’s eyes crinkled as she returned the grin, stuck out her hand and said, “Deal.”

They shook on it. But as each drew back, their fingers lingered for just a moment. It was a shame they managed to make peace on what would likely be the last time they saw each other, but Alaska supposed it was better than nothing.

Willam stood up from the chair and smoothed out her top as she stated a bit too casually, “I’ve got some errands to run but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wh-tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” she said as a cocky little smirk grew on her lips. “I’m coming back. Or did you want to keep on cleaning by yourself for the rest of the summer?”

“No!” Alaska insisted. “God, no. I just...I didn’t think you’d even consider it. My dad said he’d look for someone else, I mean.”

“Yeah, we talked about that,” Willam admitted, rocking on her heels. “He asked me to come by today and hear you out. Then we’d go from there.”

“And you _want_ to come back?” Alaska asked cautiously.

Pretending to think about it, Willam put a finger to her chin and mused, “Well, the pay was pretty good...Only issue was a little cunt running her mouth all the time and stirring up shit…” Her eyes shifted back to Alaska’s with an amused glint as she added in, “But I don’t think she’ll be too much trouble now.”

Beaming back, Alaska promised she wouldn’t be.

“It’s settled then.”

“Good. I kinda missed having you around anyway,” Alaska admitted.

“Oh, yeah?” Willam teased, taking a step closer and silently daring Alaska to tell her more.

Taking the bait, Alaska ignored the loud thumping of her heart and affirmed, “Yeah. I mean, you’re kind of funny and I liked the way you challenged me. It was a nice change.” Willam’s smile stretched just a bit wider and before she could think better of it, Alaska said offhandedly, “Plus, you’re not that bad to look at.”

“Right back at ya, princess,” Willam laughed out, stepping back again, “When you keep that horrible personality in check, that is.” 

They shared a look for another second but then Willam turned away and stated she really did need to get going. Alaska walked her up to the gate and closed it behind her. Before she left, Willam affirmed once more, “Tomorrow.”

******

After their little heart-to-heart, things certainly improved for Alaska and Willam. Instead of ignoring one another, they began to exchange friendly greetings in the morning. As the days passed, this grew into actual conversations and before long, Alaska was even helping Willam with some of her work just as an excuse to keep talking to her. Though Willam largely preferred to do the tasks herself, often describing Alaska’s efforts as ‘kind of shitty’ (especially when cleaning the pool), she did appreciate the help with certain things. Watering the flowers was one of them; it was so dull just to stand there and watch the water pour out but talking with Alaska, who had a can of her own, helped the time pass much faster.

Things even progressed to the point where Willam would hang around for a few extra minutes to talk before leaving at the end of the day. Alaska loved these moments; there was nothing to distract them and often by this point, Manila had left as well if she happened to be visiting (though not before urging Alaska to “make a move already!”). But if Alaska had to be honest, she was starting to dread having Manila come around. She was still her same self; friendly, chatty, and a little bit flirty, but almost every time she saw Manila and Willam chatting together, her stomach would start somersaulting like it was training for Cirque du Soleil. It was hard to explain; when Alaska was alone with either woman, it all just felt so simple... _She_ was the other person’s center of attention and they were hers. But all together, that dynamic shifted. She felt like she was competing for attention now, both from Willam and Manila...It confused her. She never had a problem sharing Manila’s attention with her other friends...so why was Willam so different then? Was she really just that selfish?

Alaska hated thinking like that. Manila was her best friend, yes, but she was still her own person and was free to divide her attention as she wanted. Alaska couldn’t just try to keep her all to herself, right? So she tried to learn to be okay with sharing Manila’s time with Willam, to not force herself to be included in all of their conversations...but it was a struggle and often Alaska longed for the moment when one of them would leave for the day...to just go back to a simple one on one. It was so much easier that way, especially now that Alaska was finally feeling more comfortable being alone with Willam.

So comfortable that she had managed to surprise herself by suggesting to Willam that she stay for a little while longer and use the hot tub one afternoon.

Willam had spent a large portion of the day bent over to weed and prune the landscaped areas so Alaska could only imagine how sore she must have been. Her mind wandered back to when she was taking care of the yard and pool by herself and how much her body had ached after each day. She’d spend an hour or two in the bath and felt marginally better so maybe the hot tub would work for Willam? It was always running, always warm and inviting. The tub itself was raised a few feet above the pool so the excess water would splash down over the fake rock exterior like a miniature waterfall. It was wonderfully soothing to watch as you relaxed away your troubles. The sunken ledge inside even had a few perfectly placed jets to sit in front of and massage the pressure points along your entire back.

But Willam was hesitant when Alaska first brought it up. She always kept up a certain boundary between her and her employers, such as not going into the house unless invited and certainly not using the amenities. But this was Alaska offering. Surely that made it alright.

So after a second or two of thinking it over, Willam accepted and slowly slipped into the bubbling water. It was almost too hot at first thanks to the blazing summer heat but the way her muscles began to relax made it so worth it. A content little sigh passed her lips as she sunk in low enough to cover her shoulders. _It felt amazing,_ she thought to herself.

Then she remembered Alaska. _Why wasn’t she getting in too?_ If she wasn’t joining, then using the hot tub by herself just felt weird.

“‘Laska,” she called out, moving to the edge closest to where Alaska stood, “Aren’t you coming in too?”

She stared at Willam for a moment. She hadn’t really thought about it. Well, she had (a little too much) but she wasn’t actually going to follow through. At least not until Willam asked. Willam looked up at Alaska, eyes curious and head cocked to the side. Shrugging her shoulders, Alaska made her into the hot tub as well. She expected Willam to move away, or at least further off to the side, but she hardly budged an inch as Alaska lowered herself into the water. Finding the distance to be a bit too close, she slid off towards the nearest corner under the pretext of wanting to sit with her back over a jet.

The pair remained silent for a few minutes. Each did their best to look as though they were relaxed but Alaska for one, wished that there was some kind of conversation going. It felt awkward without it. But she could think of nothing to break the ice so she held her tongue and let her eyes fall shut.

Another minute passed and then Willam finally spoke up. Lazily, she mentioned, “This would be great with a drink.”

“Yeah,” Alaska drawled out, “A daiquiri or something.”

Willam let out a noise of approval and imagined how delicious an iced tea would be right now.

“Next time,” Alaska said.

Willam perked back up and asked with a carefully excited tone, “Next time?”

“Uh-huh,” Alaska affirmed, sounding slightly distracted. “Tomorrow...I’m not moving again till I have to get out.”

The following day Alaska was as good as her promise. She brought out a pitcher of tea for them to enjoy in the hot tub. _Texas tea,_ Willam noticed with a grin as she took her first sip.

“ _That,”_ she said gleefully, “is exactly what I wanted yesterday.”

Alaska snickered, “I know. You said that. _Out loud_.”

“Oh. Well, it worked. Now I have it. So let’s get in.”

This time it was much easier for the pair to talk and fully enjoy the hot tub. They laughed and drank until each had a slight buzz going. Not enough to truly fog their mind but just the right amount of social lubricant to let their guards down, if only a little. They talked about their experiences in college (the same school, just different majors) and where they loved to hang out with their friends, even discovering they shared a love for the same clubs and had a few mutual friends in common. And once Manila joined them as well, there never seemed to be a dull moment in the conversation.

 _It’s kind of amazing,_ Alaska thought. That first day she never would have guessed she’d ever feel so comfortable around Willam. She always felt a bit flushed as they all sat next to one another in the tub and was almost dead certain it had little to do with the drinks yet all the same, she didn’t want that feeling to end. 

Every day, she and Willam would slip into the hot tub after the latter finished her work and they’d share some sort of drink with each other. Sometimes Willam brought a six pack to share, other times Alaska would make something, and even Manila would occasionally pick up a bottle or two on her way over or whip up some easy cocktails in the kitchen for them. Not all of what they drank had alcohol but Alaska felt a familiar buzz all the same. Maybe it just had to do with her company, she thought…Even just sitting and talking did something to her mind. It was like the world would pause for a bit as they all got to know each other better. 

Some days, while they all relaxed in the hot tub, Alaska would swear she saw Willam’s eyes lingering on her...she knew her own often found their way to Willam, even as she sat back and pretended to read a book or looked at her phone. Other times, Willam’s gaze would wander to Manila and another little spark of jealousy would flare up in the pit of Alaska’s stomach. Manila, on the other hand, stared unabashedly at Willam’s figure, especially whenever she’d lean over the edge of the hot tub to refill her drink. Alaska would flush most times this happened and only peek every so often when it felt safe, but whenever it came time to refill her own glass, she would swear she felt someone watching her the entire time. She had to wonder who it was though...and who she hoped it would be...She hadn’t caught anyone ( _yet)_ but her mind raced with questions all the same.

Then one day, as they hung out yet again, chatting away, Willam murmured, “I’d fucking kill for a massage right now.”

She was situated on the other side of the hot tub, her head lazily resting in the arms she folded across the miniature ledge as she watched the waterfall babbling next to her. Her back was almost completely towards where Manila and Alaska had settled into the corner by the jets. It taunted Alaska as it remained open and inviting.

Manila gave her a little nudge in the side and jutted her head meaningfully towards Willam. _‘Go on!’_ she seemed to say as she darted her eyes from Alaska to Willam and back again. Alaska knew what she was hinting at and her stomach twisted itself into a nervous knot at the mere thought. She couldn’t just go _touch_ Willam. Even if she invited it!

Alaska's head shook furiously as she forced down a nervous swallow. Manila’s exasperated sigh could be heard quite clearly over the bubbling water and hum of the jets. Swiftly and effortless, she moved over to Willam and began to massage her back. A happily little noise escaped from Willam’s lips as she melted into the touch. When Alaska craned her head, she could just make out a content smile resting on Willam’s lips.

Quickly, she turned her gaze back to the water rather than watch their little moment together. Another jab of jealousy was starting to rear its ugly head again. _Why couldn’t I have just done it?_ she berated herself, _Why can’t I be bold like that?_

But as her self pity train was about to completely leave the station, a new noise coming from Manila and Willam’s direction soon caught her attention.

It sounded like a gasp. Then came another, even slightly higher pitched.

Curious, Alaska drew her gaze back towards her friends. Had Manila found a knot or kink in Willam’s back?

No, far from it, it seemed. Willam was now leaning heavily against Manila’s chest. Her head had fallen back onto Manila’s shoulder and eyes gently closed as her mouth hung slightly open. Manila’s hands were nowhere in sight but it wasn’t hard to infer where they actually were. Her arms had dipped back into the water and seemed to be wrapped around Willam’s hips.

Alaska sat dumbstruck for a moment. Surely, whatever that _looked_ like couldn’t possibly be going on...right?

But then a soft, breathy moan of “Nila,” slipped past Willam’s lips and Alaska’s suspicions seemed to be confirmed. A whine filled the air shortly after and Alaska felt her face flushing. She wanted to look away but found that for the life of her, she couldn’t. No matter what she tried to tell her body to do, it just wouldn’t listen! She simply sat back helplessly as she watched Willam begin to arch her back as Manila did...whatever...she was doing. 

A series of little noises escaped, flooding Alaska’s ears; gasps and moans, a whine here and there, and yet another call of Manila’s name. Willam’s cheeks held a slight flush, whether it was from the heat of the hot tub or what Manila was doing to her, Alaska could only guess. It looked so good on her though…

But suddenly, Willam’s eyes fluttered open and connected with Alaska, at least much as they could. They were dark with lust and rather dazed. Alaska was starting to wonder just how much she was actually seeing when Willam spoke up distractedly, “You just gonna sit there and watch?”

At this, Manila turned her head to face Alaska with a knowing smile. “Told you you’d have to invite her,” she murmured against the shell of Willam’s ear. She tugged lightly on it with her teeth, earning yet another desperate little whine.

Willam let a breathless laugh as she agreed, “Guess you were right.”

“Always am,” Manila replied, retracting her arms from around Willam’s figure.

The second she was free, Willam swam over to Alaska and crowded her into the corner. Her lips lingered over Alaska’s, carefully grazing together for a moment, just breathing her in before kissing her so slowly and softly. Though they only stayed connected for a beat or two, Alaska would swear she felt every last bit of air in her lungs disappear as Willam pulled away. Her heart felt like it would soon break free from her chest with how fast it was pounding against her ribcage.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, neither quite willing to make a move. In fact, it seemed as if Willam was waiting for her to take the next step, to prove that she wanted to continue. The water bubbling around them hid the trembling of Alaska’s fingers as she grazed them along Willam’s outer thighs. She was going so slow, so tentatively just in case this was all a dream or even worse, a horrible joke. But when she reached Willam’s hips and gently cajoled her to move into Alaska’s lap, those thoughts had nearly disappeared. A smirk rested on Willam’s lips, much like the one from the day they met, as she whispered, “About time,” and leaned in again.

When their lips met it was like a second wave of heat washed over Alaska until it reached her very core. She couldn’t help but to lean into Willam’s body, amazed at how well they fit together. Her hands clutched at Willam’s hips and waist while Willam’s own slipped past her neck and tangled her fingers deep into Alaska’s updo. She could feel it coming apart beneath Willam’s touch, even falling into water below, but she didn’t care. All she was concerned with was the gorgeous woman that was grinding into her lap and kissing her like she was the nectar of life.

Every time Willam tried to tease her and pull away, Alaska chased her with a soft needy whine. She just couldn’t get enough of Willam; her taste, the feel of her plush lips against her own. It was all so intoxicating and overwhelming. Her mind was slipping into a fog and might have disappeared had Willam not suddenly pulled back altogether.

At once, Alaska’s eyes flew open and to her surprise Manila was next to her once again. But there was hardly a moment to register that thought before Alaska felt Manila’s hand cupping her cheek and guiding her face up to meet her friend’s. There was a loaded pause, Manila’s gaze studying her carefully before drifting down and settling on Alaska’s lips. She seemed to be lost in thought, truly mulling over what she wanted to do...and _if_ she should even do it.

“Nila,” Alaska breathed out. Her voice felt caught in her throat, coming out so quiet she wasn’t sure if anyone could even hear her. But Manila did. Her eyes shot up to meet Alaska’s with such a look of determination that it caught her by surprise. In just another moment, Alaska felt Manila’s lips pressed against her, working fiercely, passionately, as if trying to silently and desperately will her for a response back. Unable to help herself, Alaska gasped into the kiss, completely taken over by shock of such raw emotion and yet another nervous knot twisting itself into a new shape inside her stomach.

She was left breathless in just the first second.

As much as she had hoped to hide it, a little whimper clawed its way out of her throat as she began to kiss back. Seeing this as a welcome invitation to continue, Manila soon deepened the kiss as she guided Alaska in even closer. Willam’s hands swiftly retracted but not for very long. They trailed deep beneath the water, tracing slow lazy patterns across Alaska’s stomach, sides, and back.

But when Alaska was beginning to lose herself beneath all of the attention, Manila gradually broke away with Willam following suit. Breathless and dazed, Alaska’s gaze drifted back and forth between the women in front of her. She wasn’t sure where to even begin, what she wanted to ask or do. So Manila spoke for her.

“You okay with this?” she asked, “We can stop. If you don’t want this to be...you know.”

“Want,” Alaska panted, “Want this.”

Cocking her head to the side, Willam asked softly, “Yeah?”

She was questioning, cautious, but there was an excitement slowly building up in her voice. 

Taking in a deep breath, Alaska leveled her tone and replied firmly, “Yeah.”

Reassured, Willam leant back in to recapture her lips. There was so much passion behind the kiss and the trailing hands Alaska wasn’t sure where she wanted her attention the most. She could feel Manila watching them, even imagined what gorgeous expression she might be wearing as she looked on. Just thinking about it turned Alaska on more than she even thought possible. Who knew this would be such a kink for her?

But Manila’s gaze emboldened her. Why not give her a proper show?

Alaska reached up to toy with the thin straps of Willam’s bikini top. She teased the area where they rested long Willam’s neck, tugged lightly at the simple knot holding the strings together, even slipped a hand beneath one of the tiny triangles of fabric to finally touch Willam like she only ever dared to in her daydreams. But as she did so, Willam broke off the kiss. Her voice had gone a little husky as she brushed away Alaska’s prying fingers and told her, “Hey, don’t worry about that.” She pressed a quick series of kisses down Alaska’s throat and murmured, “Gonna take care of you first.”

By the time Willam reached her collar bone, Alaska was squirming in place. She could feel another whine building up in her throat and was determined not to let it slip out. But while Willam teased her skin with little nips and careful kisses, Manila decided she wanted to get back in on the action. The last thing Alaska saw before Manila claimed her lips was a hungry, lustful gaze like nothing she’d ever seen from her friend. Seemed like she enjoyed watching the show as much as Alaska enjoyed giving it.

Her eyes slid closed once more as she lost herself in the attention being showered upon her. She drew Manila in as close as she could and slipped her tongue into her mouth. She could feel her friend smiling into the kiss, clearly amused and appreciative of Alaska’s forwardness. But just when she thought she was finally getting the upper hand, Willam managed to completely surprise her. 

She had missed Willam’s traveling fingertips for a moment; she hadn’t noticed how they had slipped beneath her bikini top and slowly pulled apart one knot and then the other. That is until she felt a very firm, very deliberate hand massaging her breasts. She gasped into the kiss, so determined not to break it but struggling to remember what she was even doing. Willam wasted little time before focusing on her nipples. Toying with them, twisting gently, running the pads of her thumbs over them as they hardened beneath her touch.

Unable to contain it, Alaska broke the kiss with Manila in order to let out a desperate, begging moan. It felt like electricity was running up and down her body every time Willam teased or played with one of the buds. She choked out a broken cry when she first felt Willam taking one into her mouth and began sucking. Her chest heaved up and down as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Even when Alaska tried teasing herself before, nothing felt close to this. Nothing compared to having another person touching her and pleasing her.

Willam released the bud from her mouth and glanced back up to Alaska. She looked so utterly wrecked and so early on, it was beautiful. Her lips curled into a little smirk as she licked at the bud once more and cooed, “So sensitive.”

“Figured she would be,” Manila added in, letting her fingertips trace carefully along Alaska’s cheek before pressing a soft peck to her lips. “She always squirms so much when I tickle her. Remember all our little sleepovers, Lasky?”

Of course she did. But she never thought anything of them; their play fights ending with a taunting kiss, snuggling together beneath the blankets as they watched movie after movie late into the evening, waking up to find their limbs tangled together like a mess of vines. She never thought about any hidden meaning to any of that...until now.

Willam’s smirk took a devilish turn as she quickly cut off anything that Alaska was about to retort. Her mouth was back on Alaska’s breasts, sucking and licking every inch until Alaska was squirming beneath her. She could feel Alaska’s fingers digging into her hips, desperate to find something to hold onto but ultimately deciding it just wasn’t enough. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh at how worked up Alaska had gotten or just immediately give in and give all that she could ever want.

Manila, however, had an idea of her own. “Get up on the ledge,” she whispered huskily into Alaska’s ear.

A noise of confusion clawed its way out of Alaska’s throat. Aside from Willam still hovering over her, her legs felt like they’d been reduced to nothing but jelly. She wasn’t sure if she could even stand without collapsing again. But Manila was insistent. “Will,” she murmured, nudging Willam in the side to get her attention. Then shifting her gaze back to Alaska, spoke firmly, “Ledge.”

Alaska gave her a dazed nod as Willam moved back enough to allow her to stand. Rather clumsily, she pulled herself up onto the ledge and collapsed into a graceless heap, staring almost helplessly as she waited for the next set of instructions.

But they never came.

Manila slipped silently out of the hot tub and stood behind Alaska. She was beginning to wonder why when Willam stood up as well crashed her lips back to Alaska’s. The force nearly knocked her over and probably would have had Manila not been standing there, holding Alaska carefully in place.

“Not so rough, Will,” Manila chuckled. But Alaska didn’t mind. Not at all.

She loved the passion Willam injected into the kiss, even if it made her a bit clumsy and forceful. While Willam occupied her lips, Alaska felt Manila’s hands tracing up and down her sides until finally settling on massaging her breasts. She tweaked the nipples between fingers, working one needy whimper after another out of Alaska’s throat. But as Alaska’s back began to arch, her hands retreated. They travelled lower and lower, Alaska’s stomach turning just a little more with every inch they descended.

She knew where Manila was heading; craved it, ached for it. Her head was spinning in anticipation. Then she finally felt the first hint of pressure between her legs. Fingers lazily rubbed her through the wet material of her bikini bottoms. So deliberate yet so casual. A gasp fell from Alaska’s lips.

Breaking away, Willam chuckled. She dragged her lips along the curve of Alaska’s cheek, peppering in a kiss here and there as she made her way to Alaska’s ear. Murmuring against the shell, Willam teased, “You like that, Lasky? She’s barely touching you.”

Alaska didn’t need to be told that. She knew Manila was hardly doing anything but it still felt like so much. She wasn’t sure how she’d be able to handle it once they were touching her skin to skin. Already she could feel herself getting wet. She wondered how much longer it would be before they made the next move. Then suddenly, she felt Willam’s presence disappear.

She was sinking lower in front of Alaska, her gaze settled firmly on Alaska’s naked chest. Off at the other end of the hot tub, Alaska noticed her top floating in the water, caught in the stream of one of the jets. But that thought was swiftly pushed from her head as she felt Willam’s mouth capturing one of the buds again. She sucked and swirled her tongue everywhere she could, playing with the other in nearly the same rhythm. Alaska felt her eyes beginning to close as a warm current of electricity ran through her body. She was fully prepared to lose herself so when Manila’s fingers finally slipped past her bikini bottoms, it seemed like there was nothing left that could surprise her.

The first finger slipped in so easily, not even stopping to tease her. Then came the second. They curled inside her, working Alaska into such a mess she couldn't think of anything but the two women surrounding her. Her breathing grew more labored with each passing second. She couldn’t even find any semblance of embarrassment in how quickly she began bucking her hips into Manila’s fingers. As soon as Manila used her thumb to rub against her clit, all hope was lost. Alaska’s nails dug into Willam’s shoulders as she tried to hang on, tried to keep grinding into Manila’s hand just for a little bit more friction.

“Will-Nila!” she whimpered, unable to decide who’s name she should call.

But as she inched closed to the edge, Manila withdrew her fingers. A whine was ripped from Alaska’s throat. “ _Why?_ ”

Manila merely smirked, wrapping her lips around her fingers and sucking as she tossed a little wink in Willam's direction. Alaska’s stomach did another little flip at the sight then another in rapid succession as Willam knelt down before her.

Willam’s eyes held a mischievous glint, one that made Alaska’s skin vibrate in anticipation. _Was she...yeah, she really was._

Her fingers toyed and pulled at the strings on either side of Alaska’s bikini bottoms. Just one more good tug and the knot would come undone. But before that moment, Willam’s paused to ask, “Can I take these off?”

“Yeah,” came the breathless reply.

In just another second, Alaska felt the first knot unravelling, then soon after, the second. Manila gently encouraged her to lift her hips so that Willam could finally pull the fabric aside, letting it float carelessly in the water like the other half of her bikini.

Careful, delicate fingertips traced along Alaska’s hips and thighs, now pressed tight together as a sudden wave of shyness ran through Alaska’s being. 

“Let her see, Lask,” Manila whispered in her ears, carefully cajoling Alaska to spread her legs open.

Alaska’s face flushed but slowly, she obeyed, letting Willam settle in between her legs. The world went silent for a moment. All that Alaska could hear was her heart pounding away as she waited eagerly for what came next. But instead of going right for her prize, Willam teased her with a series of slow, meticulous kisses across her thighs. 

Alaska could feel Willam’s breath as she hovered just so over her lips. Felt herself trembling even as Manila gently held her legs open. Then Willam’s hands finally replaced Manila’s. Her tongue traced a featherlight trail, teasing her, tasting her for the first time. It was all Alaska could do not to let out a desperate little mewl. She wanted so much more but couldn’t find the strength to vocalize it. She just stared pitifully down at Willam, trying to will her to continue. Smirking back up at Alaska, Willam got the message loud and clear.

Her tongue made another pass, more deliberate and forceful this time, even going so far as to give Alaska’s clit just the lightest little flick. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. But as soon as she was able to, she begged, “Please.” 

She couldn’t wait any longer. She _needed_ to feel Willam on her, _in_ her. She was sure she’d go crazy otherwise.

A chuckle emanated from Willam’s throat as she granted Alaska’s wish. Before she knew it, Alaska felt Willam’s mouth back on her; no more hesitation, no more teasing. Just the silent movements of her lips against Alaska’s, her tongue swirling here and there, licking flat strips, diving deep inside to taste her.

Immediately, Alaska wove a hand through Willam’s hair, grasping at the damp locks to keep her head in place. Desperate for something to hold on to as she inched closer and closer to the edge. Little mewls, whines and moans filled the air, all of them urging Willam for more and more. 

Alaska felt her face being turned again by Manila. She captured her lips again, drinking in every little noise that dared to escape. Held Alaska firm even as her hands returned to play with her tits. Every synapse felt like it was about to explode with pleasure. She felt herself quivering as Willam worked in one finger, then two, focusing her sucking and licking on Alaska’s clit as she was just about to tip over the edge.

Willam was chuckling again as Alaska’s hips began to roll against her, desperate for just a little more friction, more attention, more anything. The vibration drove her crazy, just like imagining the taunting look she must have been giving Alaska right now as she lost it. 

She _had_ to see it. Had to see _Willam._

Pulling back from Manila and their messy liplock, Alaska forced her eyes to drop down to meet Willam’s. They were watching her, drinking in every expression, every minute detail of her body’s movements as she worked her into a frenzy. There was an amused gleam in what Alaska could see of her expression; a coy glint in her eyes. But she still looked so observant, so fascinated in everything that was Alaska in this moment.

“Will,” she whimpered, fingers tightening their hold in Willam’s hair. That was all the warning she could give before her climax ripped through her like a tidal wave rushing past a sea wall.

Her mind felt a thousand miles away from her body for a time, all that she was aware of was a feeling of immense bliss, total pleasure as the shockwaves coursed through her body. 

As she came back to earth, she found Willam still working her through the orgasm. Gently coaxing her back to reality, letting her enjoy every second she could of the experience. Manila was doing her part to keep her steady and upright on the ledge, peppering her shoulder blades with light kisses, hands firmly on her waist, ready to stop her if she began to fall back.

Fuck, that was the best thing she’d ever experienced. Even her own experimenting couldn’t hold a candle to having another person getting her off. And she thought she knew her own body so well...

When her head had cleared, enough to steady her breathing and bite back the goofy smile threatening to overtake her face, she heard Manila asking, “How was that for your first time?” The proud, pleased smile was clearly evident in her voice, even if Alaska couldn’t see it right now. “Not exactly poolside but…”

“That was...fuck, it’s amazing,” she began to ramble, “I mean-”

Willam stood up and cut her off with a swift kiss. Alaska could taste herself on Willam’s tongue as she pulled her in close, deepening the kiss with every bit of strength she had left. She loved the taste of herself mixed with Willam more than words could describe.

As they broke apart, Willam laughed, “Doesn’t have to be the last time, you know.” Her lips ghosted against Alaska’s, voice dropping low, almost cautious as she suggested, “We could take this up to your bedroom. Have some real fun...all three of us.”

The air was loaded as Manila and Willam waited for Alaska’s answer. There was an electric sort of tension in the air as she considered the proposal. Her mind briefly wondered what this would do to her and Manila’s friendship? Or her growing one with Willam? But those questions could be answered later. Much later.

“Let’s go!”


End file.
